oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaw
The outlaws are a group of races native to Western Mudos that doesn't fit into either the industrialist or native lifestyles. The one definite thing that they all seem to have in common is their unwillingness to abide by the law. They loot, plunder, and steal for a living while using intimidation or violence to get away with it. They mainly prey on the weak Clakker race by simply hijacking abandoned or occupied facilities as well as destroying and looting their caravans. Race The outlaws, while a gang faction, also are a generic classification for several different creatures. Most outlaws have a sly and tough look and their skin is usually gray or light green. Outlaws usually have hair, but rarely have it on their faces. Living life away from civilized people gives them a rugged barbaric speech and attitude. Supposedly, there are five-or-more species within the outlaws, appearing in Western Mudos. Despite the physical differences, it's believed outlaws can interbreed with outlaws of a different species, much like dog breeds can interbreed and create unique dog types. Five subspecies are seen within the game: # A vaguely sluglike subspecies includes Blisterz Booty and Flint "Explosives" McGee. These have no Minion variants. # A stumpy, stocky subspecies that includes Filthy Hands Floyd and Packrat Palooka. Non-leaders include Outlaw Minion cutters, mortars, bombers, and semi-autos. # A subspecies similar to the above, but with taller heads. Includes Meagly McGraw and Lefty Lugnutz. Enemy members include Outlaw Minion shooters and snipers. # A tall, small-headed variant that includes The Looten Duke and D. Caste Raider. No Minion variants are known. # A tall, muscular variant is similar to 3 that includes Jo Mama and Elboze Freely. Non-leaders include Outlaw Minion nailers, flamers, and Tiny. Faction These races are bound to the lifestyle of crime. Occasionally, some semi-friendly outlaws can be found in towns, usually in bars spending their stolen Moolah on drinks. Outlaws are organized into gangs, each controlling various territories and all answering to one gang leader, though often gangs will cooperate with each other to achieve a larger goal. Outlaw gangs are also very nomadic and will move their home or base around the land. A female outlaw can have a lot more young than a normal human would without seeming to suffer serious health problems (as evidenced by Jo Mamma and her large group). Notable Outlaws * Blisterz Booty * Filthy Hands Floyd * The Looten Duke * Boilz Booty * Meagly McGraw * Jo Mamma * Skuz * Packrat Palooka * Elbose Freely * Lefty Lugnutz * Flint "Explosives" McGee * Fatty McBoomBoom * D. Caste Raider * Tiny Technology The Outlaws use a range of technologies in their unlawful schemes. Asides from the weaponry they buy from retailers or construct themselves, they are known to enjoy operating heavy machinery such as cranes, forklifts, bulldozers, and pile drivers. The source of this technology isn’t known. Their facilities use the same lifts and mine carts that Clakkers use, or the same activator panels that both Clakkers and Wolvarks use. Some Outlaw types, typically Semi Auto and Flamethrowers, have large parts of their body removed and replaced with machinery. Packrat Palooka is known to do this to produce his premier henchmen, while Elboze Freely seems to be a fully-functioning cyborg. Gallery Outlaw Concept Art 2.jpg|A Concept Art of an Outlaw Outlaw Concept Art 3.jpg|Outlaw Concept Art for Clothing and Attire Outlaw Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept Art of an Outlaw Species type, seems to resemble the same species as Blisterz Booty and Booliz Booty Outlaw Picture Strangers wrath.jpg|Blisterz Booty standing in front of an Army of Outlaws, ready to bring havoc upon Western Mudos. Outlaw Concept Art 5.jpg|Concept Art of Outlaw Types, The Bottom One looks like D. Castle Raider Outlaw Species.jpg|Outlaw Species Promotional Art from Oddworld Inhabitants Promotional Campaign: "Oddworld Just Got a Stranger" Outlaw Concept Art 7.jpg|Concept Art for an Outlaw Gang within Western Mudos Appearances *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD Category:Outlaws Category:Species Category:Stranger's Wrath Category:Characters by species Category:Antagonists